


Та Самая Задница (собственность Джеймса Барнса)

by Girl_with_Violets



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Crack, Gratuitous Alcohol Usage, M/M, Sexual Humor, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 04:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11395737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girl_with_Violets/pseuds/Girl_with_Violets
Summary: Баки Барнс, величайший в мире тролль,илиПять раз, когда Баки травмировал людей из будущего тем, что слишком много говорил с ними о заднице Стива, и один раз, когда кого-то это не испугало.





	Та Самая Задница (собственность Джеймса Барнса)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [That Ass (Property of James Barnes)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3870733) by [greenbergsays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenbergsays/pseuds/greenbergsays). 



Послушайте.

Учебники истории об этом не упоминают — по очевидным причинам — но это совершенно обыденный факт, если вы знаете нужных людей. Например, абсолютно любого члена семей Воющих Коммандос. Их жёны, дети, зятья и невестки, даже их внуки — все слышали эти хреновы истории, понятно? Все они, чёрт возьми, знают. Потому как Коммандос, в великой мудрости своей и ввиду подступающей старости, в один прекрасный день решили, что не будут страдать в одиночестве, и теперь они страдают не в одиночестве.

О, разумеется, коли вы поймаете папашу Дугана или дедулю Джонса в ностальгическом настроении, они поведают вам обычные истории. Дуган скучает по своему котелку, Джонс скучает по тому, как Дернье толковал о своей сраной взрывчатке, оба они скучают по ценам на яйца и молоко — и они неизбежно потянутся к телефонам, чтобы обзвонить своих старых приятелей.

Если вы застанете кого-то из них — кого угодно — пьяненьким, тогда лучше всего убирайтесь подальше к чёртовой матери. И выпивку заберите с собой, и выдерните из розетки чёртов телефон, потому что, если они в таком состоянии свяжутся с кем-то из приятелей, им напомнят одну историю, которую они забыли. Историю, которой затем они будут желать поделиться со всеми, кто рядом.

Так что да, все их потомки наслышаны о внутренней информации, каково это было — работать с капитаном Роджерсом и сержантом Барнсом. Все они знают эти истории, и все они молят Бога, желая их забыть.

И если бы после того, как Мстители вернули Баки Барнса, хоть кто-нибудь из них озаботился тем, чтобы связаться с семьями Коммандос, они бы тоже знали. Они были бы предупреждены. Любой Наследник скажет вам, что предупреждён — значит вооружён. Если знаешь, чего ожидать, это воспринимается как-то полегче.

Никто не берёт телефон. Никто не додумывается спросить. Так что все обитатели Башни Старка усваивают на своей шкуре:

Баки Барнс просто _одержим_ задницей Стива Роджерса.

***

Первый пример на самом деле вовсе не является примером, но заслуживает почётного упоминания. И, если быть честным, именно из-за него Баки и начинает обсуждать Ту Самую Задницу — вроде как он всего лишь застукал за этим остальных.

В спортзале. Где занимается Стив. А оставшаяся часть команды — за исключением Тора, Брюса и вдобавок Сэма — восхищаются его, э-э, формами.

К тому моменту Баки проводит время в Башне Старка с максимальным удобством, какое может быть у заключённого на реабилитации. Большую часть времени он ходит босиком, носит мягкие спортивные штаны и чёрные майки, небрежно собирает волосы на затылке и всегда держит в руке какой-нибудь перекус. Сегодняшний день — не исключение, и текущий перекус — яблоко — уже наполовину съеден к тому моменту, когда он обнаруживает всех в спортзале.

— …Знаешь, сколько приседаний мне пришлось бы сделать, чтобы у меня была такая же задница? — жалуется Клинт, когда Баки тихонько возникает в зоне слышимости.

Тони фыркает.

— Чтобы иметь такую задницу, тебе все приседания в мире не помогут, Бартон.

Сэм сжимает переносицу.

— Пожалуйста, можно мы не будем обсуждать задницу моего шефа?

Клинт игнорирует его, и вместо этого отпускает подколку:

— Напомни мне, Старк, а у тебя в принципе задница-то есть?

Тони кривится и в защитном жесте складывает руки на груди. Ни для кого не остаётся незамеченным, что теперь он поворачивается так, чтобы его зад больше нельзя было увидеть и покритиковать. Наташа чуть коварно смеётся.

— А я и не знала, что вы, мальчики, можете так переживать насчёт своих… — Она делает паузу. — Тыловых активов.

— С такими напарниками, как ты и Кэп, — говорит Сэм, — легко заполучить комплекс.

Хотя он, кажется, не настолько озабочен состоянием своих тылов.

Баки закатывает глаза и глядит через весь зал на объект обсуждений. Стив стоит спиной к ним. Он полностью сосредоточен на уничтожении боксёрской груши и абсолютно не обращает внимания на публику. От каждого удара всё его тело вздрагивает, и всё внимание действительно приковывает к себе его задница, которая при каждом движении сжимается, а иногда даже подпрыгивает. Это слишком хорошо видно, потому что Стив одет в заношенные тренировочные штаны, которые, в общем-то, похожи на те, что надеты на Баки.

Вообще, если присмотреться внимательнее, это действительно могут быть штаны Баки.

— Стиви за свою жизнь ни единого приседания не сделал, — внезапно говорит Баки, всё ещё стоя позади всех. Он немедленно понимает, что так оно и есть, хотя память у него такая дырявая, что особенно верить ей не приходится.

Тони, едва не выпрыгнув из собственной кожи, разворачивается кругом и недовольно смотрит на него, тогда как Клинт и Наташа удостаивают его лишь короткого взгляда. Сэм, кажется, удивлён почти так же сильно, как и Тони, но его реакция гораздо более сдержанная — он едва поворачивает голову, чтобы проявить внимание.

— Но всё же от его задницы четвертак отскакивает, — продолжает Баки. — Я знаю. Я проверял.

Он откусывает от яблока и покидает их, направляясь к Стиву в надежде на спарринг. Пока он отходит, начинаются шепотки.

— Он же не имел в виду, что он на самом деле…

— Да ни за что, чел…

— Слушай, Нат, а можно мне?..

— Даже не думай об этом, Бартон.

***

Конечно, стоит отметить, что Коммандос — и их потомки, соответственно, — любым способом предупреждают проявления зацикленности Барнса. Это означает в том числе, что просто нельзя объективизировать и обсуждать Ту Самую Задницу, если Барнс находится с ними в одной стране, не говоря уже об одном здании.

У Мстителей не было ни шанса узнать это, так что они и понятия не имели, какую силу выпустили на свободу.

5.

Никому не следует спрашивать Баки, сколько и что конкретно он помнит. Ранее один из терапевтов предположил, что это может негативно повлиять на восстановление Баки, и это привело к тому, что Стив установил грёбаное правило. С тех пор на обсуждения наложен запрет.

Но когда это останавливало Тони Старка.

Когда это происходит — однажды после обеда — Баки и Тони сидят в гостиной на этаже, который делят Стив и Баки. Тони копается во внутренностях руки Баки, объясняет схемы её усовершенствования, которые лежат на стеклянном кофейном столике, и при этом ещё и успевает отпускать комментарии практически обо всём, что приходит ему на ум. Баки не обращает на него внимания уже примерно пять минут, когда выхватывает слова «дорогой папаша».

— Я помню о нём кое-что, — говорит он, прерывая какие-то слова Тони. — О твоём старике.

— О, да? — саркастично вопрошает Тони. — Это же будут не тёплые воспоминания о его прискорбной кончине, да?

Непонятно, является ли эта подколка исключительно шуткой или же должна прозвучать достаточно обидно, чтобы закрыть тему. Если последнее, то цель не достигнута. Воспоминания не беспокоят Баки столь же сильно, как беспокоили когда-то, и, что бы там ни думал Стив, Баки не обращает внимания на подобные комментарии. Лучше пусть они будут как есть, чем все станут вести себя так, словно он никогда и не был Зимним Солдатом. На его руках кровь, которая никогда не отмоется, и он не хочет быть единственным, кто это помнит.

Кроме того, первое, что сделал Баки, решив вернуться, — примирился со своими воспоминаниями, теми, что есть, и теми, что нет. В конце концов, Стив — живое олицетворение полузабытой жизни Баки.

— Нет, — спокойно говорит он. — Он однажды застукал, как я вылизываю Стиву задницу. Этот бесстыжий извращенец захотел поприсутствовать, и мне пришлось буквально вышвыривать его.

Тони роняет отвёртку, которую до этого крепко сжимал.

— Что, — говорит он, и тон его определённо слишком ровный для вопросительного.

— Не могу сказать, что я виню его, — продолжает Баки, не обращая внимания на то, что рядом с ним происходит внутренний кризис. Он упускает из виду многое, когда дело касается Той Самой Задницы. — Задница у Стиви всегда была произведением искусства. Видел бы ты её в тридцатые; такая чертовски миниатюрная. В ладонях у меня помещалась. А сыворотка, что ему дали — Стив говорил, что она должна была увеличить всё то, что у него уже было. И ведь получилось. Он приобрёл такую задницу, в которую хочется запустить зу…

— О Боже, прошу, хватит, — говорит Тони. Он поднимает руки и машет ими на уровне головы, как будто не уверен, чего хочет больше — закрыть глаза или зажать уши. Он ещё не знает, но это обычная реакция человека, который столкнулся с разговорами о Той Самой Заднице; это вам могут сказать все, от Пегги Картер до Наследников.

— Думаю, в том, что он хотел посмотреть, был смысл, — глубокомысленно говорит Баки, почёсывая правой рукой под подбородком. — Он помог сделать Стиви таким, понимаешь, а этот парень всегда был помешан на своей работе.

— Мне нужно выпить.

Тони начинает поспешно вытаскивать свои инструменты из руки Баки и закрывает её. Он хочет убраться как можно дальше от этой истории, поближе к своему шкафчику со спиртным. Как только он заканчивает, дверь в спальню Стива открывается, и оттуда появляется он сам, и на нём нет ничего, кроме сраного полотенца. До нелепости крохотного полотенца, которое не оставляет воображению абсолютно ни хрена. Стив замирает в дверном проёме и моргает, глядя на них.

— Тони, — говорит он и выглядит далеко не таким смущённым, каким должен был бы. — Не знал, что ты здесь.

— Я как раз уходил! — почти взвизгивает Тони.

Стив бросает на него странный взгляд, но пожимает плечами и направляется на кухню. Тони не уверен, неудача это или нет, но из-за пути Стива открывается прямой и впечатляющий вид на его задницу. Ту Задницу, как рано или поздно узнают все, кто подвергался общению с Барнсом любое значимое количество раз; приемлемой альтернативой является «Та Самая Задница».

Та же самая задница, которой Тони восхищался всего пару дней назад и на которую больше никогда-никогда не сможет посмотреть в том же смысле.

Баки наблюдает за Стивом, пока тот не исчезает из виду, и Тони слишком расстроен, чтобы заметить голодное выражение в его глазах.

— Старк, — серьёзно говорит он. — Если ты не хочешь заиметь ещё что-нибудь общее со своим папашей, я предлагаю тебе выйти.

Он встаёт и следует за Стивом на кухню, не оглядываясь.

Впервые в своей жизни Тони бросает свои драгоценные инструменты и стремглав кидается к лифту. Но он недостаточно быстр, чтобы полностью пропустить голоса, доносящиеся с кухни.

— Бак, что ты…

— Привет, моя прелесть, — тихим голосом воркует Баки, и у Тони есть ужасающее подозрение, что говорит он это Стиву не в лицо. — Скучала по мне?

По этажу эхом разносится стон, и в этот момент Тони орёт:

— О Боже мой, ДЖАРВИС, вытащи меня отсюда!

***

Тони загоняет Стива в угол на общем этаже.

— Разве в ваши дни это не было _незаконно_? — шипит он, оглядываясь кругом в страхе, что внезапно объявится Барнс и снова начнёт поэтизировать. — Разве вас не должны были репрессировать или что-то в этом роде?

Стив приподнимает брови.

— Я жил, — медленно начинает он, — в либеральном районе Бруклина, полном квиров, в однокомнатной квартире со своим лучшим другом. Я хотел пойти на войну, потому что это было правое дело, да, но я хотел поступить на службу именно в сто седьмой, потому что в этом полку служил он. Я организовал самоубийственную миссию для одного человека, чтобы спасти его, когда услышал, что его взяли в плен. Я разрушил ЩИТ и ГИДРу, когда обнаружил, что они…

— Ладно, ладно, — говорит Тони и машет рукой. Он выглядит так, словно его тошнит, словно он контужен и как будто вся его картина мира перевернулась с ног на голову. Действительно, так оно и есть. — Я всё понял, Роджерс.

Стив, этот ублюдок, имеет наглость выглядеть сочувствующе, когда хлопает Тони по плечу.

— Выше голову, — говорит он, — я слышал, ты к этому привык.

4.

Как и Воющие Коммандос, Тони Старк — не тот человек, который будет страдать в одиночестве. Он убеждается, что все, кто в состоянии слушать, узнают о его кошмарном опыте. Проблема в том, что ни один из треклятых Мстителей ему, в общем-то, не верит.

Довольно скоро они усваивают, что о Тони можно сказать много чего — хитрый, коварный, скрытный — но он точно не откровенный лжец.

На этот раз вина лежит на Марии Хилл. Ну, отчасти это её вина, а также, несомненно, Клинта.

Оказывается, что, когда тебя снова объявляют живым и дышащим человеком, к этому прилагается поистине непристойное количество бумажной работы. Мария — счастливый заместитель директора Теперь-Уже-Точно-Не-ЩИТа и, следовательно, это она занимается легализацией Баки. Она роняет перед ним стопку бумаг в центре общей комнаты Мстителей и с многозначительной улыбкой протягивает ручку.

— Приступай, — говорит она.

— Боже, ты хочешь, чтобы я вот это всё подписал? — Баки мотает головой. Чертовски нелепо. — Шутишь? В последний раз, когда я что-либо подписывал, это была… ой.

С другой стороны дивана высовывается голова Клинта.

— Что? — с ухмылкой спрашивает он. — Книга с автографами для какого-нибудь бедолаги? А он расстроился, узнав, что ты совсем взрослый, а не пацан, как в комиксах?

— Клинт, — предупреждает Стив, качая головой. — Не надо…

— Это была задница Стива, — с нежностью усмехаясь, перебивает его Баки.

Мария медленно роняет ручку. С той стороны дивана, откуда падает Клинт, слышен глухой удар, недостаточно громкий, чтобы заглушить вздох Стива, который сползает ниже по своему креслу. Из кухни доносится грохот, а сразу после в гостиную заходит Сэм. Его глаза распахнуты, а на лице написано вопросительное выражение, словно он не уверен, правильно ли расслышал. За ним следует Наташа с чашкой винограда в руках. Она хватает пригоршню виноградинок и по одной кидает их в рот, как попкорн, глядя на шоу и предвкушая развлечение, и её глаза поблёскивают. Ну, хотя бы она вовсе не выглядит удивлённой.

Тони, глядя на всех, издаёт непонятный звук и указывает на Баки, как будто хочет сказать: «Видите? Видите? Я не врал!»

Клинт поднимается с пола и поправляет одежду.

— Что-что ты сделал? — спрашивает он.

— Нет! — выкрикивает Тони, потому что Тони Старк — хренов гений, и ему хватило одного раза, чтобы усвоить то, что Коммандос выяснили десятилетия назад. «Не поощряйте Баки Барнса». — Не спрашивай его об этом!

Но слишком поздно.

— Помнишь, тебя облапала офицер из Женского Военного Корпуса? — говорит Баки Стиву, как будто это о памяти того они должны беспокоиться. — В форменных брюках твоя задница была божественна. Чёрт возьми, не думаю, что хоть один человек тем вечером глядел куда-то выше твоего пояса. Но потом та дама просто подошла и от души прихватила. Ты так чертовски переволновался. Уверен, что Дуган перестал дышать на целую минуту, пока Морита не хлопнул его по спине.

— Баки, — прерывает Стив, потому что в этот момент не дышит уже Сэм. Он так крепко прижимает к носу и рту руку, что в эту секунду ему в буквальном смысле невозможно получить ни капли кислорода.

— Как только мы остались одни, — бодро продолжает Баки, не заботясь о том, что наносит эмоциональную травму, — я тебя на постели разложил, так? Потратил полчаса только на то, чтобы поиграть с твоей задницей. Это тебя с ума свело. Хотел убедиться, что ты не запомнишь ничьих рук, кроме моих. Ты это помнишь, верно?

— Даже не смей отвечать, Роджерс, — слышится оттуда, где сидит, зарывшись лицом в диванную подушку, Тони.

— Поверить не могу, что я слышу, — подключается Клинт, который полон благоговения и ужаса, но каким-то образом всё ещё смотрит на Баки в ожидании продолжения. Это похоже на крушение поезда — он не может отвести взгляд, неважно, насколько сильно хочет этого.

— Не знаю, отчего я это сделал, понимаешь? Нашёл ручку и расписался прямо там. Но мне понравилось. Как и тебе, если я правильно помню. А после того, как написал, я тебя выебал. Довёл тебя до безумия.

Сэм медленно роняет руку, которой прикрывал рот.

— Ни один учебник истории меня к этому не готовил.

— Их написали старые мужики-гомофобы, — замечает Наташа и c ехидной улыбкой закидывает в рот ещё одну виноградинку. — Кроме того, есть большая вероятность, что больше никто не знал. Или просто ничего не говорил.

— Мой отец знал, — жалобно напоминает Тони. — И, думаю, Коммандос тоже.

Баки начинает смеяться.

— Да, чёрт возьми, они знали! Они платили мне шоколадом, чтобы я держал это при себе, правда, Стиви? Не знаю, где они доставали ту бельгийскую дрянь, но она всё равно была не такой сладкой, как твоя…

— Хватит! — орёт с дивана Тони. — Мне нужно выпить чего-нибудь побольше и покрепче, чтобы со всем этим смириться.

Мария фыркает.

— Похоже, Роджерс тоже любит кое-что… побольше и покрепче.

На мгновение повисает тишина, и Стив багровеет так, что это начинает тревожить, а Сэм поднимает глаза к потолку, как будто там написаны ответы, которые он ищет. Баки ухмыляется, протягивает живую ладонь через стол и жмёт руку Марии.

— Я подпишу всё, что тебе нужно, — милостиво говорит он.

***

— Ему уже кто-нибудь пытался сказать, — спрашивает Мария за четвёртым стаканом, — что делиться с общественностью деталями своей сексуальной жизни всё ещё неприлично?

Баки и Стив уже давно ушли, и, чёрт возьми, никто в компании не настолько наивен, чтобы подумать, что они там занимаются чем-то невинным.

Пока они были поблизости, Мария сохраняла самообладание, но теперь очевидно, что она точно так же ошарашена, как и остальные. Просто она лучше это скрывает.

— Но разве нас можно назвать общественностью? — спрашивает Сэм. Он морщится, глядя в свой стакан, как будто не может поверить в то, что говорит. — Может быть, это такой его странный способ показать, как сильно он нам доверяет.

— А может он доверять нам чуть меньше? — спрашивает Клинт. — Я не знаю, смогу ли выслушать это снова.

— Ты? — восклицает Тони. — Ты? А у меня это второй раз, Бартон! Второй…

— Третий, — поправляет Наташа, обрывая его тираду. Когда в её направлении устремляются вопросительные взгляды, она поясняет: — Спортзал? Думаю, это считается.

Все они глядят друг на друга в ужасе.

— Боже милостивый, — тихо говорит Тони. — Это что, начали мы?

3.

Конечно, это неизбежно, что в конце концов на пороге у Баки Барнса оказывается Наследник.

Многие в том или ином смысле следуют по стопам своих дедов, но лишь малая часть действительно идёт работать в ЩИТ. Один из этих немногих — Антуан Триплетт, и однажды он каким-то образом попадает в круг доверия Фила Коулсона.

Возможно, это счастливый случай. Возможно, это судьба. Возможно, это какое-то изощрённое кармическое наказание за неизвестный проступок. Или, возможно, восхищение Баки Барнса Той Самой Задницей просто всегда находит дорогу к Коммандос, будь то их потомок или нет.

Какова бы ни была причина, было ли это случайно или намеренно, агент Триплетт всё ещё в почётной команде Коулсона, когда они ищут убежища в Башне после того, как миссия пошла не так. Никто из них — даже сам Коулсон — не знает загодя о возвращении Баки Барнса. Если бы они знали, Трип рассказал бы кое о чём и установил несколько базовых правил.

Теперь говорить об этом определённо слишком поздно — они только что закончили собрание, и да будет известно, что для Трипа нет ничего страннее, чем столкнуться сразу с двумя легендами и попытаться не воспроизводить мысленно все истории, которые о них когда-либо рассказывал дедушка. Стив уходит с Тони, Коулсоном и уважаемой Мелиндой Мэй на частную встречу.

Более одной пары глаз притягиваются к тому участку джинсов, который плотно обтягивает Ту Самую Задницу, а сам Трип решительно _не_ смотрит — он не будет делать это, пока находится так близко к Баки Барнсу. Едва закрываются двери лифта, Скай мечтательно вздыхает.

— Ненавижу с ним расставаться, но обожаю смотреть, как он уходит.

Симмонс хихикает.

— Действительно, прекрасный экземпляр.

Это потенциально худшая из возможных фраз, которые можно сказать в присутствии Баки. Трип официально знаком с ним всего шестьдесят секунд, но всё же понимает, что надвигается. Он понимает, а ещё знает, что ничем не может это остановить, спасти, чёрт побери, хоть кого-нибудь в этой комнате. Ущерб нанесён, слова произнесены, и Баки Барнс улыбается так, словно кто-то только что протянул ему самую большую в мире плитку шоколада.

— Это вы, леди, ещё ничего не видели, — говорит он им, привлекая внимание всех присутствующих.

— Бобби, пойдём на спарринг, — говорит Наташа, хватая ту за руку, и они обе исчезают, используя какого-то рода шпионскую магию, которой Трип не владеет.

Сэм опускает взгляд на своё запястье, на котором нет никаких часов.

— Надо же, сколько времени. Мне пора мыть голову.

Он рвётся к лестнице позади себя. Клинт, к несчастью, стоит между Фитцем и Маком в углу комнаты, откуда невозможно сделать прямой рывок ни к лифту, ни к лестнице. Он орёт в спину товарищам: «Никогда не бросайте своих!» — но никто не приходит к нему на помощь.

Пока всё это происходит, Баки обращается непосредственно к Скай и Симмонс, как будто не замечает, что вокруг него соседи по дому покидают тонущий корабль.

— Вот если эту задницу выпороть докрасна, — говорит он, — тогда это будет зрелище. От него на колени можно упасть. Почти такая же чудесная, как звуки, которые он издаёт, пока это делаешь.

Скай давится, а Симмонс в шоке прикрывает свой рот. В углу, уткнувшись в руку Мака, гипервентилирует Клинт, на лице самого Мака застыло недоверчивое выражение, а Фитц смотрит то на них, то на спокойное, собранное лицо Баки, как будто не совсем понимает, что здесь происходит. Трип — который, верил в это или нет, на самом деле слышал это прежде — просто стоит и думает, во что превратилась его жизнь.

— Погодите, — говорит Скай, потому что она — суть зло. — Парни, вы…

— Нет! — кричит Клинт. Как будто это что-то остановило бы.

— Да, чёрт возьми, — фыркает Баки. — С тех самых пор, как мы были подростками, дорогуша. А ещё мы в своё время дошли до некоторых сомнительных занятий, перепробовали уйму всякой дряни. Вы бы не поверили в некоторые вещи, которые нравятся Стиви, особенно касаемо того, что можно засунуть в его…

Истерический смешок Скай заглушает конец его предложения.

— О, Боже мой.

Но на этом Баки не останавливается. Фактически, он не останавливается следующие десять минут, и к тому времени Трип не уверен, что кто-то всё ещё жив. Все присутствующие в едином порыве задерживают дыхание, и нельзя сказать, как долго это продолжается.

Трип идёт искать выпивку.

***

После ужина и обмена гораздо более безопасными историями Трип захлопывает дверь предназначенной ему спальни и прислоняется к ней. Мотнув головой, он вытаскивает личный телефон и делает звонок.

— Код Голубой, — говорит он, как только устанавливается соединение.

— Что? — Это голос Эбигейл, правнучки Мориты. — Не городи чушь, Антуан, он…

— Жив, — перебивает Трип. — Он жив, Эбби, и он живёт с Мстителями.

— Боже правый, — выдыхает она. — Как? Когда? Он… в смысле. Он в самом деле?

— Я не знаю. И да. Определённо да.

— Знаешь, я всегда думала, что они сгущают краски, — говорит Эбигейл, и в её голосе слышна глупая надежда. — Или, может быть, это просто шутка, которую они придумали. Этакий способ вспоминать о них и при этом не… расклеиться или что-то в этом роде.

— Это не шутка, — уверяет её Трип. — Это самая что ни на есть правда, и ничего они не преувеличивали. Кажется, на самом деле он был ещё хуже.

— Но как? — спрашивает она и немедленно протестует: — Нет, нет, не говори мне. Мне нельзя сегодня пить, у меня завтра утром уроки. Что нам делать? Какой протокол для таких случаев?

— Позвони остальным, — немедленно говорит Трип. — Предупреди их. Близнецы же ходят в школу в Нью-Йорке? Они в особенности должны знать.

— Как только положу трубку, — обещает Эбигейл. — Как держатся новые напарники?

Трип фыркает.

— На удивление хуже, чем мужики, которые выросли в эпоху гомофобии, — усмехаясь, говорит он. — И им требуется обильное количество выпивки, как и всем нам.

Её смех по телефону тихий и мягкий.

— Я отправлю тебе бутылку того виски, что тебе нравится, ага? Может быть, кто-нибудь из близнецов выберет его за меня, если я переведу им деньги.

— Отправь его поскорее, — умоляет он. — Мы будем тут ещё несколько недель.

— Слушай, Антуан?

— Да?

— Ты её… в смысле, ты посмотрел? — суеверным шёпотом спрашивает она. — На Ту Самую Задницу, ты глянул одним глазком?

— О Господи, — говорит он и кладёт трубку.

Ни за что на этом белом свете он не скажет ей правду, а правда в следующем:

Да, чёрт возьми, он посмотрел. Когда проводишь целую жизнь, слыша о Той Самой Заднице, становишься слишком любопытным, чтобы не посмотреть. А Та Самая Задница действительно ровно такая охренительно впечатляющая, как можно было предположить по рассказам, и стоит всех непристойностей, которые о ней говорили.

Но если вы думаете, что он скажет это в одной башне с Баки Барнсом, вы, очевидно, всё пропустили. Трип — Наследник; он знает треклятые правила.

2.

Тридцатый день рождения Стива — или девяносто седьмой, это с какой стороны посмотреть — незабываемое дело в Башне Старка. Практически все, кто когда-либо был знаком со Стивом и кто всё ещё жив, здесь, включая Пегги Картер. Потребовалось немного махинаций и прорва денег, чтобы перевезти так далеко её и медицинское оборудование, но если кому и под силу это сделать, так это Тони Старку.

Пегги сидит на диване в углу комнаты между своей племянницей, Шэрон, и одной из медсестёр, а остальная медицинская бригада стоит наготове позади, просто на случай, что понадобится их помощь. Стив и Баки весь вечер не отходят от неё дальше, чем на три фута; иногда она их забывает, но для Баки это просто отлично. Он наслаждается объятиями, которые получает, когда она заново смотрит на него.

Всем, кто хочет поговорить с кем-то из них, приходится подойти туда, несмотря на то что это и есть вечеринка Стива, но никто всерьёз не обращает внимания. В случае Капитана Америки люди подстраиваются под него.

На середине вечера появляется Роуди, обнимает именинника и обменивается рукопожатиями с Баки так, словно встретил рок-звезду.

— Ты планируешь записаться в Мстители? — спрашивает Роуди, когда с любезностями покончено. — Или я смогу убедить тебя вернуться в армию? Я мог бы получить медаль уже за то, что привёл Баки Барнса снова служить своей стране.

Баки фыркает.

— При всём уважении, полковник, в наши дни говорить «Боже, благослови Америку» каждый раз, когда я вижу голую задницу Стива, практически так же патриотично, как я понимаю. Я ушёл в отставку и доволен этим, спасибо.

Шэрон выплёвывает свой напиток.

— Боже мой, — говорит она. — Так это правда.

— Пытался тебе сказать, — шепчет Трип и протягивает ей салфетку.

Шэрон официально не считается Наследницей, поскольку она племянница Пегги, а не её прямой потомок. Но всё же её посвятили в те же самые истории, как и других Наследников; правда, истории тёти Пегги были гораздо более сдержанные и содержали меньше цветистой лексики, чем те, что рассказывали Коммандос. А теперь Пегги хихикает, как будто несколько лет не слышала шутки смешнее.

— Что, — говорит Коулсон с ужасно пугающей мимикой, как у Тони в первый раз, когда он с этим столкнулся. Но никогда не говорите ему об этом, он обидится.

Роуди смотрит на него, а затем снова на Баки.

— Ты знал об этом? — спрашивает он.

— Нет, — распахнув глаза, отвечает Коулсон.

Интересно заметить, что, в отличие от Тони, его мировоззрение не было перевёрнуто с ног на голову, и, в отличие от остальных, он не ощутил себя так, будто потерял невинность. Конкретно этот корабль пустился в плавание двадцать лет назад, когда юный Филлип Коулсон написал свой первый фанфик о Капитане Америке и Баки Барнсе. Никто об этом не подозревает, но у него лицо как у фаната, который только что осознал, что его любимый пейринг — канон.

Пегги насмехается над ними обоими.

— Ну, и долго же до вас доходит, — говорит она, выпрямляясь. — Сержант Барнс ещё до войны не отводил взгляда от задницы капитана Роджерса.

Стив фыркает.

***

— Это меняет всё, — приглушённо говорит Роуди.

— Я наконец могу снять дурацкие дисклеймеры, — соглашается Фил. Его безмятежное лицо даже не дёргается, но звучит он определённо ликующе. — Выкусите, хейтеры.

— Все говорили, что мы сумасшедшие. — Роуди с усмешкой качает головой. — Все говорили, что мы искали скрытый смысл. Ха.

Фил поднимает свой стакан.

— За канон.

— За канон, — отзывается Роуди, и они чокаются стаканами.

1.

На этот раз Баки не столько говорит, сколько делает.

Вот в чём дело: Ту Самую Задницу ранили.

Как и всегда, Стив сам виноват, поскольку безрассудно бросается в ситуации, в которых ему тем или иным способом могут навредить, и ему вредят. Морской монстр — ну, предполагается, что это был морской монстр, в большинстве случаев никто не знает наверняка — вонзает коготь в плоть задней части Стива и режет её всю к чертям.

Повреждение значительное, но восстановимое — нужно просто несколько дней побыть в покое и позволить суперсолдатской сыворотке сделать своё дело, и он будет как новенький. Не то чтобы это успокаивало Баки.

Как только Стив покидает импровизированный лазарет, как можно лучше перевязанный, Баки утаскивает его на диван. Оба они одеты в штаны, которые теперь считаются фирменными трениками Баки, и Стив ложится на живот, стараясь не слишком много двигаться. Баки вклинивается между ним и диваном, собственнически устраивает руку на его здоровой ягодице и сердито взирает на всех, кто подходит слишком близко.

— Хочу ли я об этом знать? — спрашивает Брюс.

Его вызвали на битву, и он решил остаться на пару недель, прежде чем вернётся к своему добровольному творческому отпуску. В отличие от прошлого раза, когда все его видели, теперь он источает миролюбивый покой, который приносит в Башню долгожданное облегчение. Что бы Брюс ни делал в своей отставке, это очевидно идёт ему на пользу.

— Нет, — шипит Тони. — Богом клянусь, Беннер, только подумаешь его спросить — и я найду способ сделать Халка ярко-оранжевым.

— Честно говоря, это тревожит, — говорит Мак, качая головой. — Не столь важно, кого человек любит, но я никогда не видел, чтобы кто-то так лез из кожи вон по поводу части тела.

Клинт фыркает.

— Барнс — определённо жопошник, это точно.

— Никто из вас ни черта не знает, — говорит им всем Трип и трёт лицо рукой. — ровным счётом ни черта. Но я признаюсь, что почти предпочёл бы снова услышать рассказ о приключениях Той Самой Задницы во Франции, чем… вот это, чёрт возьми.

— Что по-настоящему беспокоит, — вклинивается Сэм, — так это то, что ты так отзываешься о мужском заде.

— Но в этом ведь есть смысл, верно? — спрашивает Тони. Он уже вытащил бутылку алкоголя и разливает на всех. На самом деле, Трип немного гордится ими: они начинают планировать наперёд. — Вот есть Стив, а вот есть Задница Стива. Похоже, что, если вы хотите ещё хоть раз посмотреть Капитану Америке в глаза, придётся думать о них по отдельности.

Трип кивает.

— Вот теперь до тебя дошло, Старк.

Наташа, как и положено таинственной шпионке, появляется из ниоткуда. У неё в руках снова чашка с виноградом, и она готова к шоу, но в этот момент никто не обращает на неё внимания и не успевает подготовиться. К тому времени, как она начинает говорить, для всех них слишком поздно.

— Так что там случилось во Франции?

Когда все пялятся на Наташу, ощущая, что их предали, её губы расплываются в коварной улыбке. Обсуждать Ту Самую Задницу в одной комнате с Барнсом уже само по себе было опасно, но они, по крайней мере, перешёптывались. Но Наташа определённо сказала это достаточно громко, чтобы Барнс услышал.

— Ну, видите ли, — тягуче начинает этот субъект с дивана. Все стонут, и несколько взглядов определённо зажигаются жаждой убийства, но по факту никто не пытается тронуть Наташу и пальцем. Они не хотят, чтобы и их задницы тоже вышли из строя. — Была у нас одна миссия, для которой потребовалось немного, э-э, женского шарма, и вот Стиви…

— Налей ещё, — советует Трип, и Тони поспешно подчиняется.

***

— А тебя-то это не беспокоит? — спрашивает Тони у Стива несколько дней спустя, когда тот наконец выздоровел и Баки оставил его одного на пару минут. — Кажется, единственное, о чём беспокоится этот парень — это состояние твоей задницы, Роджерс.

Стив приподнимает бровь.

— Да, — чрезвычайно язвительно говорит он. — Меня очень беспокоит, когда меня объективизируют.

Несколько долгих мгновений они глядят друг на друга, и каждый ожидает, что другого дойдёт. Наконец Тони поднимает руки и уходит.

— Сдаюсь, — говорит он.

Стив позади него вздыхает. Рано или поздно они поймут.

+1.

По всей вероятности, уж от кого-кого, а от Тора никто не ожидает, что он будет отмахиваться от, кхм, комментариев Баки, как будто в этом нет ничего особенного. Но он именно это и делает — отмахивается.

Он заглядывает на огонёк по пути на свидание с Джейн, и этот визит как раз совпадает с первым совместным интервью Мстителей и Баки после его воскрешения. На самом деле, оно проходит довольно хорошо, всё продумано, даже когда журналистка задаёт какие-то неудобные вопросы о том, как он выживал все эти годы и почему он до сих пор выглядит так же, как в сороковых.

Однако всё летит к чертям под конец, когда журналистка обращается ко всем ним:

— Давайте закончим на весёлой нотке. Интернет сейчас, кажется, думает, что у Тора самая лучшая задница из всех…

— Погодите-ка, — говорит Баки, наклоняясь вперёд. — Что-что сейчас думает интернет?

Тони прикрывает лицо ладонью.

— Боже милосердный.

Журналистка моргает.

— Я прошу прощения, я слишком забежала вперёд? — спрашивает она, прикусывая губу. Она не хочет быть тем человеком, из-за которого национальный герой возненавидит будущее.

— Мы что, в самом деле будем доверять в этом вопросе интернету? — спрашивает Баки. Он смотрит на Тора. — Не хочу обидеть, я уверен, что у тебя отличный, э-э, экземпляр. Но хоть кто-нибудь из этих людей на самом деле видел задницу Стива? Вот это — всем задницам задница, без всякого сомнения.

— Да в этом даже смысла нет, — немного истерически говорит Клинт.

Тор абсолютно серьёзно кивает Баки.

— Я должен согласиться с Барнсом, — говорит он журналистке. — Ягодицы Капитана определённо очень округлы и мускулисты. Замечательный зад для воина.

— Наконец-то! Хоть в ком-то здесь есть немного здравого смысла. Тебе стоит заглядывать почаще, а то никто из этих людей не понимает.

— Вы часто это обсуждаете? — спрашивает журналистка, приподняв брови.

Плечи Наташи начинают трястись, и в этот же момент Брюс говорит:

— Вам правда не стоило задавать этот вопрос.

— Нет никаких обсуждений, — яростно заявляет Баки. — Позвольте мне кое-что рассказать об этой заднице…

— Выключайте запись! — орёт Клинт. — Боже мой, выключите её. Мы не можем допустить, чтобы это записали.

Баки уже заводит другую историю, и Тони поднимается, чтобы пойти искать выпивку. Сэм смертоносно взирает на Стива, которому хватает нервов сидеть и выглядеть таким спокойным, словно это не его лучший друг тут практически пишет хренову оду его заду.

— Это всё твоя вина, — шипит Сэм.

— Нет, — отвечает Стив, сохраняя голос тихим, чтобы не отвлечь Баки. — Это вина моей задницы.

— Как же я тебя ненавижу.

***

— Думаю, теперь ты можешь перестать всех пытать, — говорит Стив той же ночью, когда они забираются в постель. — Недавно я подслушал, как Пеппер говорила, что теперь Тони в самом деле ходит к психотерапевту.

— Этому парню психотерапевт необходим, — говорит Баки. — И если мои разговоры о твоей заднице немного подтолкнут его к тому, чтобы он излил душу насчёт своих реальных проблем, то, думаю, я служу на благо общества.

Стив не может отрицать, что это утверждение справедливо, так что он и не пытается. Он прижимается к Баки и распластывается у него на груди — они делали так с пятнадцати, когда ещё скрывали, как много значат друг для друга. Когда Стив вырос ещё на фут, им пришлось разобраться с некоторыми проблемами, но это всё ещё их лучшая поза для сна.

— Ты сделал мою задницу легендой, — благоговейно шепчет Стив. — Ты слышал, что агент Триплетт всё ещё о ней говорит? Да что же рассказывал ему Джонс, когда он рос?

— Я уверен, что только правду, — с ухмылкой говорит Баки. Он похлопывает по предмету обсуждения. — Кроме того, задница у тебя в самом деле восхитительная, Стиви. Как и весь остальной ты.

Стив фыркает.

— Как думаешь, сколько времени им потребуется, чтобы понять, что ты делаешь это намеренно?

— Надеюсь, что недолго. Вообще-то, это довольно весело — иметь в наши дни такую широкую аудиторию.

— Злой ты, — нежно говорит Стив. — Бедные Коммандос. Ты пугал их ни за что ни про что, Бак. Никто из них даже не смотрел на меня в этом смысле.

— Не смотрел, — соглашается Баки. — Но с кем мне ещё было делиться? Кроме того, не бывает войн без пострадавших. И даже здесь они есть.

— Герой ты мой.


End file.
